


Anything For You

by fandomfanatic16



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi, F/F, First work - Freeform, Gay, LGBTQ Female Character, Original work - Freeform, Pan - Freeform, girl/girl relationship, lots of queerness, probably wont get noticed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfanatic16/pseuds/fandomfanatic16
Summary: Everyone at Westfield High thinks Rena and Valerie are enemies, even Rena herself. She is sure Valerie's main goal in life is to annoy her as much as possible. When in reality, all Valerie wants in Rena's attention. She has her heart set on the auburn haired girl, and will do anything to get her to notice her. Anything.Triggers will be listed before every chapter with potentially triggering content.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first story on here, it's not even a fanfiction. But whatevs. I will put triggers at the beginning of every chapter that i think could be triggering, please comment if you think I've missed something.  
> possible triggers for this chapter: brief swearing. Other than that I think it's fine, love y'all.

“What the-Towers!” Laughter from the dark haired girl echoed through the locker room.

“What’s with the new case? I liked your old one better. What’d ya change it for?” Valerie waved the blue and green cased phone in the air. Rena grabbed her bag and rushed after Valerie.

“Give it back!” she yelled. Valerie jumped up onto a bench.

“Better catch me to get it!” she called, skipping backwards on the bench. She waved it in the air, tantalizingly close to Rena’s face.. Rena lunged forward, but Valerie moved, quick as lighting, to the side, dashing across the tiles and twirling out the door. Rena followed with a growl, exiting the locker room in time to watch Valerie skip down the hall with her phone in hand. She noticed, with disgust, that not only was Valerie barefoot, she was also topless, with only her lacy black bra covering her chest. It annoyed Rena how sexy she looked in it.

“Valerie!” Rena shouted, chasing after her. Valerie laughed again, skipping through the steadily filling halls, not even caring she was shirtless.

“Run, run, as fast as you can,” Valerie taunted, skipping backwards. “Can’t catch me I’m the-motherfuckin’ bitch who just got yo number. Whaaat!” Valerie made a drum noise with her mouth, not caring that everyone was watching. She was one of those people who didn’t care what anyone thought of them, and would do whatever they wanted just for the hell of it. Rena hated it with a burning passion.

“How the hell did you get my number!” Rena asked, stalking over to where Valerie was taking selfies on her phone. Valerie grinned up at her from where she was sitting with her back to the lockers that lined the wall.

“It’s on your phone. Duh, it kinda has to be,” she said. She stood up, and dusted herself off. “Anyways, I’m cold. Here’s your phone.” She placed the blue and green striped phone in Rena’s hand, flashing another grin before waltzing off to the locker room.

“Did-did you take my phone just for my number!” Rena yelled after her.

“Yup!” Valerie called over her shoulder, winking, before disappearing through the door. Rena shook her head, stunned. What was wrong with that girl? She slipped her phone into the back pocket of her jeans, walking off to her next class.

Back in the locker room, Valerie pulled her own phone out, with Rena’s number now in it, and typed a text.

_ Heeeyyyyyy guuuuuuuuurrrrlllllll :P _ She pressed send, her heart pounding in her chest. She hoped it sounded sarcastic enough. How would Rena reply? She didn’t have to wait long, though. She had just finished putting on her red flannel, which stop just above her navel and tied in the front, when Rena texted back.

_ This is Valerie isn’t it? Uhg, I’m in class! Stop! _

_ Nah, I wanna chat ;P _

_ Why? _

_ cuz ur my fav ;P _ Valerie prayed to every god she could think of that Rena took her reply as only a sarcastic, teasing remark, and nothing serious.

_ Go to class. _ Valerie sighed, Rena didn’t seem to think anything of her text. She probably thought Valerie was just messing around, as she usually was. Valerie turned off her phone and shoved it in her pocket, grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She’d definitely text Rena later. She grinned at the thought of how annoying she could be now that she had Rena’s number.


End file.
